


Playlist - Golden Boy

by Adhara



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i am unfit and i want to leap away but when i do the red colour comes after me. it is fierce and it moves slow"</p>
<p>11 tracks playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlist - Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noshitcommander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noshitcommander/gifts).



[Golden Boy](http://8tracks.com/adharita/golden-boy?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [Adharita](http://8tracks.com/adharita?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
